PSYCHTRONIC SWITCH!
by kittenmuffin
Summary: Kenny and Clyde are dating secretly Craig has caught on and knows about it but doesnt tell anyone but wonders what would it be like to date Kenny Craig and Clyde switch bodies How will this all work out? read enjoy and REVIEW please!


**Kenny was sleeping when his room door busted open, it was his brother Kevin. "Kenny get your lazy ass up its 8 in the morning!!" Kenny tucked the covers over his head. "Yeah on Saturday!!!" Kevin glares at Kenny and slams the door leaving Kenny's room. "Man I can't stand his annoying ass, busting in my room like that I could've been masturbating or something!!" Kenny sits up in his bed shirtless holding his head in his hand. " I wonder what his ass wanted." He gets up and slips on the black shirt that's on the floor, wearing his flannel pajama pants. And walks out of his room door to see what his brother wanted before. "Hey Kevin what the hell did you want??" **

**Kevin glares at him. "One of your lame friends had called you earlier saying its important." Kevin begins to turn and walk away. "But.....i dont remember who it was". He smirks and walks toward his room. "....sorry". Kenny starts to get annoyed then decided whoever called should be on the caller id if they called the house. He went back to the house phone and looked in the caller id but all the numbers had been erased. "Ughh!! that asshole!!......ill just check my cell phone and see if anyone called me." Kenny went back to his room and look on his dresser but his phone was unplugged from him charger. "Kevin where the hell did you put my phone?!?!"**

**Kevin pokes his head out of his room door down the hallway to Kenny's room. "What could you possibly mean....where's your phone??, it should be where you last put it!!" Kenny looks everywhere knowing Kevin hid the phone he looked in the kitchen, living room, his sisters room, and his parents and also the garage.**

**He went back in his room to check on last time and when he was done looking around on the floor he lifted up and looked at his dresser and saw his phone back on the charger. "Kevin stop fucking around!!." Kenny looked at his missed calls and Clyde had called him three times already. "Damn..." Kenny starts to call Clyde back but no one answers. "I'm going out...i'll be back later!!" Kenny quickly brushes his teeth, puts on his Orange hoodie changes in to his favorite black skinny jeans and got his skateboard then starts to head out to Clyde's house. "That damn Kevin made me miss his calls." When Kenny finally made it to Clyde's he knocked on the door. Clyde answers the door. "Oh it's just you, why didnt you answer any of your phones??" Kenny scratches his head as he tries to explain. "Kevin was fucking around again, sorry about that.......so what was it that you wantde to tell me??" Clyde gets a little embarassed since he blamed Kenny. "Oh i was going to ask did you want to hang at the mall??" Kenny was excited to hang out with Clyde since its been awhile.**

**"Sure want to go now??" **

**"Okay.....hold on i have to tell my mom." Clyde gestures Kenny to come inside and wait while he had went up to his moms room to ask. "Hey mom can i hang out with Ken-" Clyde's mom steps out the bathroom. "Let me guess Kenny again!!" Clyde looks confused. "....um yeah??" Clyde's mom step in front of him. "Im sick of you two always 'hanging out' i heard stuff about that Kenny and i dont even know if i want you around him!!" Clyde thinks back to when Kenny told him how he was caught kissing with Stan awhile back. "What?!?! no way!! im not going to stop hanging out with one of my friends just because one of your old no life having friends gossip about him!!!" Clyde storms out of her room before she could argue back with him. "Man where the heck did that come from??.....Hey Kenny!!" Clyde looked around the living room downstaris to notice Kenny was gone. "He probably overheard her screaming....damnit!!" Clyde starts to call Kenny's cell but no answer. **

**Kenny was in his room listening to his favorite band on his ipod. "Damn his mom really must hate me i dont want to cause any trouble between him and his mom so I'll just avoid him as much as possible."**

**"Man i've called him like eight times already......" Clyde was in his room looking down at his phone, He slipped out of his shoes and laid ther on his bed. "I'll just have to talk to him in person when i see his at school......Man why does my mom always have to screw things up?!?! i was finally going to be able to hang out with him since he had just got off of punishment from that time where Cartman's fatass told on him when Kenny had skipped school last week. Clyde just laid there when a of s sudden he sat up on the edge of his bed. "Man i can't wait anymore!!"Clyde slips his shoes back on and runs downstairs past his mom. "Where are you going?!?" Clyde looks back at his mom with a glare then snatches his jacket off the coat racket slamming the door behind him. Clyde runs through a nearby park to get to Kenny's house faster as he heard**

**a bike coming he turned around to see Craig from school. "Hey where are you running off to??.....oh wait i know you're going to see your lover Kenny hahaha!!" Clyde glares at him. "I don't have time for you to try and throw your immature comments at me." Craig flicks him off and starts to ride off. "Hmmm....i wonder how it would be to be with Kenny???.......i mean that faggarone!!" Craig continues to head home as he tries to push the thought out of his mind. Clyde finally reached Kenny's house. "Hmm...i should surprise him it'll make the run here worth it all." Clyde decided to sneak towards the back of the house where Kenny's room was and climb through his window. "Let's see....alright he's not in there right now here's my chance!!" Clyde slowly lifts the window up and slips in as he closes the window behind him. "hmm i think i'll hide some place." Clyde looks around. "The bed!!" He starts to lifts the covers from the bed trying his hardest to get under the bed when all of a sudden he hears the door starting to open "Oh crap...."**


End file.
